


Consolidating

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Graffiti and consolidation.





	Consolidating

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Set Post-Serenity

  
Author's notes: Set Post-Serenity  


* * *

Consolidating

## Consolidating

Jayne paused outside his bunk; eyes darting nervously form the open door to the controls. He always locked his bunk, and nobody on Serenity knew his codes. Hell, he didn't even have his gun on him because he'd just been lifting weights in the cargo bay. Then again, they'd been between planets for three days, so it wasn't likely someone just hopped on the ship. Right...just like Early had done. Cautiously, Jayne stepped into his bunk and dropped down into the small space. 

"River," he choked out, "What in the hell are you doing down here? And what's that smell. You been hanging out in the shuttles again?" Jayne sniffed at the air, hoping that all women didn't end up smelling like Inara's shuttle did. 

"Graffiti," River told him without turning around. "Gangs marking their territory, little doodles scattered about the walls." Jayne stepped closer and saw that she had a set of paints spread around her on the floor next to his bed. She dipped a brush in the bright red and stroked it on the wall in small circles. Jayne fidgeted a bit, never one for arts and crafts, but then edged closer. He crouched down on the floor next to her and stared at the wall in amazement. 

All of his old pictures had been pulled off and placed neatly on the shelf. He supposed he should get rid of the girly photos anyway, since he had his own girl now. River was currently painting a bouncy ball on the metal siding of the bunk. Damn, his girl was talented; she was a fighter, a thinker, and apparently an artist. The ball even had a shiny spot where the light was supposed to be hitting it. He reached out; meaning to touch the artwork, but River snatched his hand and pulled it back. 

"Paint's wet," she said, not bothering to stop her brush strokes, "Don't want to be a thief...caught red handed. Can't be caught painting the roses red." She turned to face him and lowered the brush, setting it in one of Kaylee's paint cups. "Welcome home," she said as she leaned over and pressed her lips against his. Jayne slid his hand through her hair, tugging her closer, trying to climb inside the kiss. She was soft and sweet and so damn perfect. He couldn't imagine letting anyone else redecorate his bunk without putting up a fuss. 

"What's all this?" he asked when she broke the kiss. He waved a hand at the wall, pointing out the various jacks and balls that now trailed across the wall. 

"Pretty pictures for a pretty man," River told him. She pushed the paints out of the way and climbed into his lap. Straddling him, she brought their lips together again. Her pliant tongue pushed into his mouth and sought out his. Jayne moaned into the kiss, his hands mapping the skin of her bare shoulders. River shivered at the touch, snuggling tighter against his broad chest. 

When she pulled back, Jayne just stared at her. How in the `verse had this pretty little thing found him? "Hey!" he cried out, "Pretty? I ain't no pretty boy!" He growled softly, but River shook her head at him and giggled. 

"You're my pretty boy," she whispered, "And now you'll have your pretty girl with you all the time. We're consolidating space, saving energy." 

"Space? Energy?" Jayne asked, trying to work out how that would give him more of River. Hell, he'd spend all gorram day with her if he could. If Mal would just let him slack off a bit more, then they could relax together more often. Speaking of which, Mal still owed him payment for those damn jacks that he had spaced a couple of days ago. River was starting to go stir-crazy without the distraction. And maybe he missed them a bit, too. 

"I'm moving it," River said with a grin. Jayne gulped at her, not sure he was ready for that step. The only person he'd ever shared a bunk with had been that dirty mercenary on his last job. 

"We're ready." River nodded and kissed him again. As they fell to the floor and stretched out in the narrow bunk, Jayne figured they really were ready. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Consolidating**   
Series Name:   **Jacks**   
Author:   **Kueble**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG**  |  **het**  |  **3k**  |  **04/01/06**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Pairings:  Jayne/River   
Summary:  Graffiti and consolidation.   
Notes:  Set Post-Serenity   
Sequel to:  Hindsight   
  



End file.
